


Excuses

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Injury, Lies, M/M, Misunderstanding, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: In which a lie to the king of heros becomes the truth. And leads to much more





	Excuses

There was only still silence. Not a misplaced breath nor movement, a cloud of vapor rolled from the mouth of a cold iron helmet, obscuring his identity the figure creeped through the bitter darkness. The icy weather numbed his fingertips and toes even enclosed within a suit of armor.

Beyond his field of vision there was a shuffling, freezing his movement the armored boy cautiously shrunk into a crouch. Hands trembling slightly a pair of shuriken were were removed from their respective place and readied. The shuffling transformed into the quiet slaps of feet. They advanced. Closer. Closer.

Holding his breath he shifted gripping his small blades in a silent but fierce battle of decision. Was this, here the right time to attack, would he fail, would he miss. The figure that stood so close scoured his surroundings and failed to see the armored hero hidden in the shadows. The figure turned. Attention swallowed elsewhere.

The first hit struck.  
a carefully aimed karate chop to the neck subdued his prey, the person slumped unconscious. Catching them before they fell he settled them to the ground, the darkness would conceal them anyways. Exhaling a shuddering breath the boy continued, his body was flooding with adrenalin fear and determination. It made it difficult for him to be silent his breathes became to heavy and eventually signaled his position.

With A sudden impact on his side he jolted in fright a yell tearing from his lips. paniced he quickly unsheathed one of his katakana blades and leaped backwards distancing himself from the offender.

"Origami, your doing a simulation?"

Tensing, Ivan attempted to focus on the figure, but it was too dark. That problem was soon fixed when a pair of glowing blue eyes shone through the surroundings.

"Tiger-San???" The blond boy asked confused "w-why are you in the simulation room"

The glowing eyes blinked "ehh, I was forced into doing a 'bonding' exercise with bunny, but he hasn't showed yet"

Chuckling misceviously the man continued "ahhh, but if your here I don't mind not using the simulation room" 

The simulation melted away leaving a light and blank metal room.

"Absolutely not old man" barnaby's voice echoed

"Who are you calling old!!"

Ivan shrunk into himself shyly "I was leaving anyways so it's fine..."

He went unheard as the two partners continued to bicker. So he skuttered away and out the door. He'd rather not get dragged into it.

Ivan sighed, he was a hero origami cyclone, yes he rescues people but at the same time he didn't feel like a proper hero his abilities specialise in sneak tactics like posing as a civilian to attack an enemy..... He doesn't feel that's it's as honorable as other heroes. He wants to be able to fight head on too. Wild tiger allways said that he could if he wanted to but...

"Am I being to greedy?" He whispered to himself drained

No, wanting to help and be useful to people isn't greedy. Sheathing his blades the young man removed his suit and changed into his casual clothes.

Entering the heroes lounge karina and Nathan had the glass table overflowing with eyeshadow pallets blue and pink being the most prominent colors amongst them.  
Pao Lin was hovering on the side curious.

"Blue hues are better than pink"

"The pink red pallete is way better darling"

They both turned towards an unsuspecting pao-Lin 

"Which is better" they demanded simultaneously 

The Lightning next waved her Hands in front of her exasperated "u-m I'm not really into those girly things..."

They both pouted and snapped their heads in Ivan's direction 

"Origami-kun" Nathan purred "pinks better right?!"

He spluttered sending pao-Lin a glance that looked alot like save me, she gave a nervous giggle in response.

"Um.... I prefer purple so...." The blond boy cringed slowly edging towards the door

"Not fair! you have to pick one" Karina ordered pointing at the blue colours in front of her

"Well-"

Interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, ivan jolted 

"I agree with origami-kun purple is better" the King of heros added pleased with his own answer

"Purple? I thought you liked blue sky high?" Karina responded a confused look dawning on her face

He shook his head before exclaiming "purple and violet are such Wonderfull colors"

Nathan chuckles at the wind heroes enthusiasm 

During the distraction Karina managed to seize pao-Lin and talk her into letting the both of them do her makeup. Ivan attempted to escape through the entrance but was held up by Keith.

"You seem rushed, are you late for something" 

Ivan paused looking back at the older man unable to come up with an excuse, lying to the most truthful hero is hard.

"If you don't, will you Let us do your makeup too!?" Nathan called from behind them placing his hands upon his face dramatically 

Keith looked hesitant and unconvinced, even so with a personality like his he won't be able to say no even when it's something like this. Just has he opened his mouth to reply Ivan snatched the heroes sleeve guiding him to the door.

"I have an appointment" origami paused racking his own mind for anything   
"At the hospital.....sky high offered to take me"

They looked as if they wanted to ask questions, abruptly cutting them off he continued

"I'm late, we have to go now"

Before anything else could be said Ivan pulled the other man through the door before scurrying down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom they slowed in pace, thankgod sky high came when he did or he would have had to decide on a color and only make the other angry. Turning to the said man he let go of his sleeve. 

"The hospital? Are you alright?" Keith asked warily concern etched on his face

Scratching the back of his neck Ivan sighed "I'm fine I just didn't want to-"

The wind hero cut him off once again " us heros are your teammates we will support you, you can tell us your going to the hospital, we will support you" sky high placed his hands on the ninjas shoulders passion swarming in his eyes.

Ivan paused unsure what to do 

"Next time don't worry about telling us"

Oh, Ivan thought the situation dawning on him, he thinks I'm actually going to the hospital, sighing softly Ivan nodded slowly "ok..." Sky high believes in people so much, Ivan stepped away from him.

"I'll take you to the hospital"

He was right, lying to this man.... The lie becomes the truth.

```````````````  
The buildings bellow them rushed past, wind roared in Ivan's ears enabling him to hear the cars beeping beneath him. Sky highs arms encircled the younger boys body stoping him from plummeting to the ground. Ivan in return gripped where his cape met the armor, his face pressed into the front of sky highs suit.

Eventually the hospital came into view and sky high lowered altitude and speed, both of their feet meeting the concrete pavement in a perfect landing, releasing the younger man the wind wizard stood back eyeing Ivan who stood before him.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine, thanks"

"You do seem a little pale"

I guess that's what happens when the only thing stopping you from falling to your death is someone's arms Ivan mused to himself silently.  
A doctor emerged from the front door greeting the both of them

"What do you heroes need??" She asked politely

"Origami-Kun has an appointment" sky high replied with a Kurt nod

"He does..?" The doctor turned towards the pale haired hero "I don't have any scheduled appointments from any heroes today"

Ivan froze, He can't tell sky high that he was lying, not after he already flew him across the city and gave him that speech on the staircase.

"I made the appointment last week..." He trailed off slipping his hand into his pockets nochinatly.

"Oh, well it's not busy so I'm sure we can fit you in" the woman smiled assuringly "please wait in the hero ward waiting room"

The violet eyed boy sighed in relief, entering the hospital sky high followed close behind but was soon assaulted by a group of small children. They clutched onto his pants and cape smiling and giggling. Instead of brushing them off sky high crouched to their level.

"Your so cool sky high!!!"

"Thank you, and again, thank you !"

The children's mothers looked on fondly yet quite startled at the sudden appearance of the King of heroes. After awhile they came to collect the bundle of children apologizing profusely for them.  
The two finally made it to the heroes waiting room but barely got to sit when the female doctor called for origami. Sky high was allowed into the examination room along side of Ivan.

"Is there any particular reason for a check up??" She asked unlinking the stethoscope from her neck

"No, just a check up" Ivan replied nervously, why he was nervous, no idea

As the cold end of the stethoscope touched his skin he sucked in a breath, and was told to breathe out again evenly. This was repeated a few times before she removed the piece of equipment and frowned.

"Why that's odd"

Origami seized up "odd what's odd"

Sky high looked on concerned, helmet removed

"It might be nothing, but to be sure we will give you an X-ray" the nurse contemplated writing something on a piece of paper and exiting the room "I will only be a short while"

As the door clicked shut Ivan made a small panicked noise, X-ray somethings odd??? He did not expect this to happen.

As minutes passed the tension in the room thickened and Ivan was getting paler by the second, he was torn from his paranoid thoughts when a gloved had clasped his.

"There is no need to panic, it's probably nothing" sky high gave Ivan a comforting look

Ivan nodded stiffly accepting the affectionate gesture. The doctor then returned.

"Please follow me this will only take a minute"

And so they followed and entered an X-ray room, Ivan was asked to remove his jacket and lay upon the table wherein the X-ray would start. Blue lights spun in the tube and only increased the anxiety that the young hero felt. After what he felt like was years it was finished.

Sky high handed Ivan his jacket while surveying him, the ninja was usually withdrawn but Keith was worried, what would the x-rays show, cancer? He shook his head warding away his bad thoughts, surely not.

As the doctor revealed the x-rays Ivan expected the worst, a grim expression painted on his face.

"It looks like you have a cracked rib origami cyclone" she stated pointing to a place on the image. "Can you think of anything that caused it?"

Both Ivan and Keith visibly relaxed, not too serious then.  
Ivan paused attempting to think of a reason why he has a cracked rib.

"A blunt impact to the ribs.... A fight perhaps?" She suggested 

Origami's posture straightened something coming to mind "earlier today tiger-san hit me with his next power activated."

Keith spluttered head snapping to Ivan "he hit you?? With his power!?"

Ivan nodded pulling up the side of his shirt to reveal a forming bruise. At this sky high only looked more exasperated and slightly upset.

"I had my armor on though..." Ivan trailed off

The doctor nodded "that would be it, the best thing to do is just keeping it easy, no strenuous movement"  
She signed Ivan off and he was free to leave the hospital a small packet of pain killers in hand, just in case it hurts later she said. 

"Why did tiger hit you?" Sky high asked tensely

"It was an accident, I was doing a simulation and it was dark"

"Oh... " Keith relaxed before offering Ivan another ride which he declined

 

That worked out better than he thought

But maybe next time Ivan won't make an excuse around sky high


End file.
